


As you fall

by Missmomo



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of the line of Durin. I made myself sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you fall

Thorin was the first to fall during the battle of five armies. Azog charging after him with the fury of past memories burning behind his eyes. Thorin had fought valiantly with an army of the spirits of uncountable dwarfs lost in Smaug's flame pushing his every movement. His fathers ghost moving  his sword as his grandfathers voice carried in the winds instructed his movement. But even the words of his immense lost clan could not overpower the call of his newly reclaimed gold as it filled his every pore and dirtied his mind distracting him from his very purpose. Blinded by his greed he allowed him to be struck down; struck down but not unconscious he prepared himself for Azog's final blow to come. He closed his eyes and tightened his muscles willing his death to be quick but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to the sight of his nephews fighting off Azog above him.

 

Kili had seen him fall before Fili and in his youthful immortality,charged him alone. Fili saw him run and following his movements saw the bloodied body of Thorin tensing under Azog's blade. Quickly killing the goblins that were charging him; he ran after his brother. Unable to take him down alone Kili did serve as a distraction as he threw himself full force against the beast in a scream of glory knocking the sword from Azog's hand and bringing him to the ground; temporarily saving Thorin. Fili was not far behind wielding his sword careful not to hit Kili in his haste to kill the goblin that was attempting to take the life of his family. Below them Thorin watched in horror as his kin fought the creature they had far to little training to take on. Unable to move due to his injuries he laid helplessly cursing all who came before him at his inability to save what little family he still had.

Kili was to first to die. His youth being his ultimate downfall where is was not only his but others saviors in the past such as when he charged to save Bilbo. He simply had not had the proper training to see battle properly mixed with his sheltered life begun after Smaug's attack protecting him from exposed the harshness of a world that ultimately ends in death. Despite his best attempts he simply was not skilled or strong enough for what was placed before him Azog easily braking his grasp on his sword. Despite Fili's swift movement and Kili's stealth he was still struck down with ease. 

Thorin yelled out in anger at himself, his fallen nephew, and his fate but in that moment Fili heard nothing. The world did not turn. Azog did not draw a breath. No battle waged around. All was Kili; he saw nothing but his baby brothers lifeless body fall to the ground leaving only a trail of blood. He did not hear Thorin scream or the various clinks and grunts attributed to battle over Kili's body hitting the cold hard ground so insignificant in the scene the only thing it disturbed was his brother and the rocks he landed on. 

Fili lasted only a little longer then his brother. The harsh reality of the situation hit him full force and all his attention was forced to Azog. Thorin laid forgotten on the ground as he felt a helplessness he hadn't felt since Smaug. Fili ran as fast as possible as could towards the towering beast with a mix of his own fury and Kili new freed spirit pushing him. He yelled louder then he set had before a swung with a harsh recklessness he had not even experienced in youth. All formal training lost to the thought of his still bleeding brother on the ground nearly a foot from his fallen uncle. 

As he charged his sword straight in front of him he managed to pierce Azog through the abdomen weakening him greatly but the beast still fought on charging to end the line of Durin for once and all. Seeing his chance as he fell Azog struck low forcing Fili to his knees and pushing his swore through Fili's gut but the strong willies dwarf would not lay to him. With one mighty strike Fili threw a final thrust taking Azog's life one and for all before he fell face first into his brothers lifeless form feeling himself growing weaker. 

Thorin laid next to the corpses of his sister-sons for the rest of his battle reliving every memory he had with them. From their birth to teaching them to fight until the quest. Blaming himself for their fate he cursed at those who tried to help him insisting he died with his kin as it was his fault they had fallen. And there he remained in the company of death and Bilbo after he came to comfort him in his last moments until he drew his last breath and was laid away by his grandfather, father and his brave young nephews.


End file.
